You BitWitch
by shura mezzki
Summary: its smutty smut smut, I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE: ORIGINS


You Bitc-Witch!

This is a rated M fanfiction of my f!magi, Reaver Amell. 'Tis my first smutty story so please… be gentle ;).

I don't own Dragon Age: Origins. The GLORIOUS Bioware does... Lucky Canadians -.-"

The circle of magi

"Mmm-AH!"

"(Giggle) what was that Lily?'Stop'?" Reaver continued to rub Lily through her smallclothes with chilled fingers,

While nibbling on her neck. Lily withers around as Jowen continues to stare at the two women (well one woman)

Tease and toy with each other, Reaver giggles as she looks at Jowen's shocked expression and erection,

"Would you like to join in on the fun Jowen?" Reaver coos in a sultry voice, Jowen gulps and turns his gaze to Lily, seeing if it was alright to intervene "I need yo-OH!-Jowen...please." Jowen quickly removes his robes and smallclothes, Lily whimpers seeing his fully erect member "oooh Jowen! If i knew how large you were, I'd have already mounted you!" Reaver exclaimed playfully, she removed her fingers from Lily's sex, causing her to whimper in protest of the deft fingers leaving her sensitive nub. Reaver crawled towards Jowen slowly and sensually, making his member twitch. Knelling between his legs, Reaver licks her lips absent-mindedly and slowly moves her index finger up in down, teasingly. Jowen hisses in frustration at Reaver's coy touches, he forces her to wrap her hand around him completely, she chuckles knowingly "oh Jowen how eager you are!" Reaver laughs whole-heartedly as he bucks wildly into her palm. Lily squirmed as she watched her lover thrust into another woman's hand; Reaver spotted this and urged her to come over.

Lily shyly knelled next to Reaver, blushing like a virgin seeing Jowen's erect penis "go on Lily, touch it, it won't bite" Reaver cooed into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe making Lily blush more. She timidly reaches for Jowen's member. "Lily..." Jowen whispers as he comes into Reaver's hand, "oh dear that not going to do, we're just getting started" Reaver whines as she casts a rejuvenation spell on Jowen's soften penis, making him hard immediately. "Lily, come here" Reaver orders, smirking arrogantly. Lily complies, her cheeks turning another shade of red. Reaver leans in and kisses her passionately, moans escaping Lilies mouth, their tongues entwined with each others, breast pressing together sending sparks of pleasure up their spines. "Lily... lets help poor Jowen with his... big problem." Reaver breathes into Lilies waiting mouth, rubbing and pinching her nipples making Lily moan.

Reaver turns to look at Jowen waiting cock, pre-cum rolling down the shaft, she licks it slowly off Jowen's member. He shudders and whimpers softly as she starts to sucks on his head, moving her tongue across his slit, "fuck!" Jowen exclaims as she sucks harder. Reaver lets go of him with a 'pop' then turns to Lily smiling, "your turn Lily" Reaver sings. Lily faces the enlarged member and gulps, she looks up at Jowen, their eyes meet and they stay like this for several moments before they look away from each other. "Go on Lily, its' easy harmless" Reaver tells her in a reassuring voice.

Lily reaches for Jowen's pulsing member with trembling hands, a cold sweat rolls down her back, her eyes dilates in fear. Her mouth goes dry and mind screams that this is wrong; she backs away then heads for the phylactery chamber door, and out of the basement.

Reaver and Jowen are left dumbfounded, horny, and in a sticky situation. Reaver blinks a couple of times before looking at Jowen, "do you want to do this?" She questions him, brows still raised in disbelief, "yeah, she's always been a little goody-goody anyways."

Reaver licks at Jowen's member then takes him into her mouth, slowly suckling his head. He starts to thrust in her mouth, making her gag a little. He comes hard into Reaver's throat; she keeps him in her mouth until she's swallowed all of his seed. "Well that was fun, lets getting going." Reaver says joyously, she starts to gather her clothes when Jowen pushes her on her stomach, "WHAT THE HELL-GET OFF JOWEN!" Reaver yells. Jowen casts a grease spell on his two fingers and prods at her arsehole, she instinctively tenses up and looks behind her, "Jowen… don't, please." He looks down, and for a moment she thinks that he'd stop then he looks up at her and smiles evilly before he thrust his fingers in to her tight hole.

Reaver bites her lip to stifle the shrill scream, a tear rolls down her cheek from the immense pain. Jowen continues to roughly pump his fingers in and out of Reaver's arse, blood adding to the grease as another lubricant, she whimpers pathetically when he rubs against her clit. She starts to feel a familiar heaviness in her stomach and little sparks of pleasure shoots up and down her spine. Jowen starts to scissor her, Reaver starts to see stars before her eyes and everything goes white, Jowen continues to rub her clit through her orgasm.

Reaver lays pants on the stone floor of the phylactery chamber, sweat covering her body. Jowen slowly removes his fingers then position himself at her entrance, "here." Jowen sticks the fingers he arse fucked her with in front of her face, edging towards her mouth. She takes the slick fingers into her mouth and sucks on them, licking until their completely clean of her, Jowen chuckles darkly before thrusting into Reaver's virgin arse.

She bites down on Jowen's fingers in pain as he brutally bucks into her, her inner walls burning, _he's going to tear me apart!_ She screams to herself. She moves her fingers to her aching pussy, stuffing three fingers into it to the knuckle _I'm going to get pleasure out of this, no matter what!_

Jowen rips his fingers out of her mouth, making blood spill on the stone floors. He changes their position with Reaver in his lap; he starts up his rhyme again, Reaver returning his thrust. _Oh god oh god oh god oh god! _She chants like a mantra as Jowen continued to fuck her brains out, rubbing her clit vigorously.

"Oh god Reaver!" Jowen groaned as he came inside of her, thrusting a few more times before softening. Reaver whimpers in frustration, "dammit Jowen! I almost reached orgasm!" she shrilled; Jowen arched a brow before snickering. Before Reaver could react, she was on her back, Jowen between her legs and looking up at her smirking. "What do you think-" Jowen flicked his tongue at Reaver's aching clit, a squeak escaping her lips.

Jowen did this again, making Reaver arch in pleasure and moan loudly into the chamber. "Jowen..." she panted before he began sucking on her, her eyes rolling to the back of her head nearing her climax. Reaver saw white then, a white that wrapped around her spine and numbing her body. Jowen continued to suck Reaver through her orgasm, licking at her juices when she finally settled down and lay panting on the cool floor. "That was... Amazing!" she sighed as tried to get up from the serious fucking she just received from her best friend.

As they began to leave the phylactery chamber, Reaver suddenly stopped in mid-stride, "you okay Reeve?" Jowen asked in a concerned voice, Reaver looked away from him in shame. "I'm sorry Jowen but there's something I have to tell you..."

_Afterwards_

_Reaver tells Jowen of the First Enchanter's plan, tears rolling down her eyes as she spoke. Jowen eyes wide in shock the narrows in disgust and anger, calling her ever word in the book before running out of the chamber and running straight into Gregor's hands. He escapes using the very thing that got him into this mess: blood magic, knocking the templar's out along with The First Enchanter. Reaver is shocked and hurt at Jowen's betrayal. Gregor wants to imprison Reaver for helping Jowen destroy his phylactery but Duncan of the Grey Warden steps in and conscripts her. They leave for the ruins of Ostager._

_The battle at Ostager was lost to Logain's betrayal of the crown and Cailen's over-confidence of the Grey Wardens. Reaver, Alistair, Morrigan, and Anzur (Mabari) travel across the country and getting all of the treaties signed, before heading over the Redcliffe, seeking the arl's help. They learn of the attacks and help defend the village, and head for the castle, meeting Jowen in the dungeons. They have a brief meeting before Reaver burns him to death and leaving to save the village. _

_THE END! _

r&r please!


End file.
